The hat the hair
by myumyuneko
Summary: It started because Ellis's hair was growing...


**Author's Note: **_This is from a Rp I had on F-List..._

**Summary:** _It all started off because Ellis's hair was growing._

_################################################## #####################################_

_Nick-: "I'm a destroy you."_

_Ellis-: O.O_

_Nick-: "You are-to cute. Fuck."_

_Ellis- hides face, "Oh hush up, I ain't cute!"_

_Nick- tilts his head up. "Don't hide y'er face from me, and yes. I suppose you are right though. You aren't cute. You are down right adorable!"_

_Ellis- looks up, cheeks still flushed as he heard Nick's comment, huffing and half heartily swatting the other's hand, "... __thanks__"_

_Nick- chuckles, bringing Ellis's hand up, and kissing the knuckle sweetly. "Don't act like that Ellis, men don't huff."_

_Ellis- felt the other's lips on his knuckles and couldn't help but crack a smile, "Well, aren't yew the romantic?" he turned his hand to cup the other's cheek and blushed, "M'kay, Nick."_

_Nick- rose a brow, laughing again, and shaking his head from side to side. "Well, you are helping me to be. Every day I see you I can't help it. I'll protect you from everything and anything I can, even the world." Nick paused, the shrugged. "And, okay yeah. I understand that that was probably so corny, that it was full of more corn then popcorn has."_

_Ellis- listened to him and felt his cheeks getting redder and redder with every word. Was he tryin' to make him explode?! He shuffled with a light chuckle and shook his head, "Naw, it was... sweet, I liked it. It's a nice change to hear outta ya." He takes a breath before leaning up and kissing his chin, "__thank you.__"_

_Nick- smiles softly at the kiss to his chin, he hadn't saved today, so the hairs on his chin might have scratched at his lips. Nick stretched back for a moment, before leaning in and kissing Ellis on his lips. "Y'er acting all blush-y like today, just over the little things I do? Far to adorable Ellis." He flicked his hat off. "But I don't like that hat on you."_

_Ellis- kissed the other back, tilting his head some as he pulled away and spoke, "Well... heh I just um... yer makin' me nervous, shut up!" He felt his hat fly off and gasped, "Ey! Well that's too bad, that's mah hat!" His hair now covered the tips of his eyebrows, the hair longer than normal after missing a few cuts._

_Nick- rose both of his eyebrows now, his eyes widening. "Your hair...It's-getting longer. So-so adorable." Nick couldn't help it, he just had a thing for long hair men, He pounced Ellis onto the bed and began feverishly kissing his face all over! "Mm..."_

_Ellis- gave a yelp and lay on the bed with Nick, trying his best to keep up as he kissed him back. "Ngh..." he licked his lips as he pulled back for air, hands gripping Nick's shoulders, "I-I can't help it, ain't had no scissors of nothin'" he was blushing badly, though enjoying the attention to his lips as he parted them for Nick._

_Nick- between his kisses, Nick said, "I-Ellis...Damn it. If you don't cut it though, I may just have to ravish you every time that I see you!" A dark glint crossed over Nick's eyes, he could feel himself losing it, looking at Ellis's longer brown locks of hair, running his hands through them for a moment, before tearing off Ellis's shirt from him. A hungry look growing in his already dark eyes..._

_Ellis- heard those words and grinned, "Found yer weakness, eh?" but the look on Nick's face made hims stutter, his groin twitching as he felt those calloused fingers running through his hair. And then his shirt was gone, leaning him bare chested and panting softly, "Nick..." he licked his lips and stared at the other, tilting his head as the locks shifted to the left._

_Nick- Grunted. "Ellis, you have no idea, this isn't a weakness, you are going to get pounded so much...Until y'er hair is cut!" Nick growled. Latching onto Ellis's neck with his teeth and giving him a huge bite, licking it up right afterwords, tweaking one of his nipples while doing so to add to just Ellis's pleasure. "Hmm..." He licked a fine trail down from Ellis chest, stopping when the material of Ellis's jeans got in the way. With an angry snarl, Nick teared up the pants, just like he did the shirt, and boxers to if Ellis was wearing them._

_Ellis- gave a louder yelp at the bit, those words driving him crazy as he arched into the bite, eyes fluttering closed. "N-Ngh, Nick!" He groaned out as he felt the other's fingers rubbing at his perk nub, licking his lips as he started pressing his hips into the other's. As he heard the snarl, he raised his hips as he expected Nick to take his pants off. Instead, they were practically torn and he felt his left get goosebumps, "N-Nick..." he looked down at the other, eyes dilated in lust._

_Nick- dazed for a minute, though he looked up when Ellis called his name the second time. His eyes glazed over, a smirk played over his lips. He drew Ellis into a passionate, loving kiss. Forcing his tongue right in without waiting for permission. He rubbed the back of his head. With his free hand, he continued to play with his cute little pink nub. He left his lips, to gather some air, and raked his nails down Ellis's toned stomach._

_Ellis- looked up at him and suddenly their lips were smashed together, tongues dancing and swirling around the other's. He felt his hair falling over Nick's fingers as he rubbed his head, gasping at the small jolts he felt when he twirked his nipple. "Nick... mmgh..." at the feeling of nails scrapping his stomach, he arched up and gave a long, drawn out groan, "O-Oh damn..." his hands reached up and fumbled with Nick's pants, not even bothering to try and get his jacket off.[_

_Nick- The feeling of the hair on his knuckles sent him into another frenzy and Nick yanked off his his pants. Ellis just wasn't fast enough in his book! Nick grinned, wrapping his hands around Ellis's cock and with his other hand, he pushed his index finger into Ellis's hole. He was in a lust frenzy, this much was true, even so he didn't really want to hurt Ellis. Though, he didn't prepare him to much, before he pushed his briefs down and kicked them aside. He circled Ellis's pink pucker once more with his finger before lining up his cock and pushing in!_

_Ellis- felt the other move away as his pants were kicked away, brief's were to be following soon after. "Hell yea..." he grinned and reached up to grip the back of Nick's neck, a groan of discomfort coming from the finger that entered him. After a moment, he felt himself relaxing a bit for the conman, "N-Ngh... Nick.." he panted softly and looked up at him, eyes glazed over a he raised his hips. Soon enough, he was groaning out loudly, feeling Nick's hot length filling him after so long, "A-Ah! Fuck..." he panted softly, eyes fluttering closed as he took the slight pain that came along with the pushing in._

_Nick- grunted, he really hadn't fucked Ellis in quite a long time, and it seemed that he had gotten a bit tighter then he last remembered. Which told him that he hadn't been fucked by anyone since. The thought alone make Nick smirk. He pushed in deeper, all the way into Ellis now, then, almost all the way out before slamming harshly back into him without much of a break. Continuing to do this a couple of times before her found a good pace, then began searching for the one spot that would surely make Ellis go crazy...That certain bundle of nerves._

_Ellis- took deep breaths, his body having to get used to Nick again because it was true, since the last time they fucked, no one else had even touched him like that. He almost mewled at the feeling of Nick pulling out, replacing it with a soft moan. And then he was being filled again, his eyes widening as he cried out. "O-Oh!" He gripped Nick's shirt, finding it unbelievably sexy that he was still wearing some clothes. As the thoughts raced in his head, they were quickly shut down as he felt Nick's head thrust against his weak spot, crying out in pleasure as his knuckles started to turn white. "N-Nick, oh god yea.."_

_Nick- grinned, when he was sure that he had found those nerves-he took full advantage of it and rammed into him on that exact spot. Seemingly endlessly thrusting into him. His hand going back to stroking Ellis as well. Just to give him an added sense of pleasure. Nick groan, the feeling of being squeezed like he was as he thrust into Ellis like he was-it was really, and truly an amazing feeling. Nick took Ellis's lips in a quick kiss, hip still moving a fast rough pace, hand still moving fast up and down..._

_Ellis- couldn't handle all of those feelings, his toes curling tightly as his hips twitched and his mouth opened in moans of desperate need, "OH, gawd... N-Nick!" He panted faster, licking his lips as Nick started to rub him off, "G-Gonna come..." he panted out, feeling it already as his body got the much needed attention. "His lips pressed back to the other's, wet and plump as his eyes rolled back as he climaxed onto their stomachs, still rocking his hips as Nick fucked him, locks falling back to his forehead, "N-gh!"_

_Nick- grunted, frowning when he came so soon. "You are going to cum a whole lot more than that you know!" He said gruffly. Grabbing Ellis by his shoulders. Ramming as much of his cock into Ellis as he could, and right into Ellis's sweet spot. "I won't stop until we are both satisfied! " He snarled out, moving his mouth over to the middle of his neck, giving him a big bite there along with a lot of other spot on him. "Mine, mine, mine!"_

_Ellis- cried out as he felt Nick push so damn deep into him, head going back as he cried out. "Oh god, please Nick, a-ah!" He tilted his head at the biting, his skin getting goosebumps again, "Fuck! Y-Yours! Oh god, Nick, yours, all yours...!" He loved this more feral side of Nick, his body reacting quickly as he felt his cock twitch and slowly grow harder, "Fuck me, m-make me come again, Nick!" He panted out, fingers losing their grip as he fell back onto the bed and looked up, "K-Kiss.." he licked his lips, arching his back into the thrusts as he leaned up and kissed Nick's mouth, a sloppy, needy kiss._

_Nick- Grabbed Ellis's cock again with one of he hands, while his mouth was biting, suckling, and licking over every inch of Ellis's body that he could get to. So that everyone would know who Ellis belonged to. All mine..." He muttered against his skin, blowing a set of steamy air against one of Ellis nubs. He let Ellis pull him into that kiss, feeling himself getting pretty quickly-close to coming. He swirled his tongue around Ellis's there'd be no battle for dominance, as it was already clear who was in control at the moment. He pulled away from Ellis's lips to say. "Oh-er...God! I-I'm gonna cum-Right inside!" He moaned out, filling up inside of Ellis._

_Ellis- let Nick take dominance, absolutely loving it because no matter how many times he'd deny it, he was a bottom. He groaned out with each thrust, moans higher pitched and louder as he felt himself being pumped. Oh god, he couldn't handle that along with Nick's breath over his skin, lips sucking at his. Hs hips started to twitch again and his toes curled, "C-Cum! I want it, Nick, ngh, please!" He panted out, his hand replacing Nick's as he sped up to meet his climax, crying out when he felt heat rush inside of his hole and out of his cock head, panting fast as he lay on the bed, limp._

_Nick- pulled out of Ellis, a gleam of sweat across his brow, sweat beads shining off Ellis's chest, he fell beside Ellis, letting out a long exhale. He pulled Ellis close to his chest, snuggling with him, petting his hair. "That was-amazing." Nick smirked. "You were great, you really were El-" He paused, deciding not to tease him and call him 'Ellie' after what they just did. "Ellis." He tilted Ellis chin up, giving him a slight kiss on the lips before ruffling up his hair. "But seriously-about that hat. You should where it less."_

_Ellis- gave a long, drawn out groan as he felt Nick pulling out, almost whining when he felt the head pop out. "Mhhh..." he groped at Nick's shirt and got closer, legs weakly tangling with his as he muttered softly, "Know how I can tell it was...? I-I can't move my legs very much heh." he blushed and tiled his head up, feeling his stomach grow warm as Nick said his name and kissed his lips, "Heh, oh yeah, I'm definitely gonna wear it less." he grinned some and nestled close to his chest, kissing it softly. "...love ya" he spoke against Nick's chest, hoping both that the did and that he didn't hear him._

_Nick- wrinkled his brow. "Whining? Really now Ellis!" Nick gave a happy chorkle, reminding himself later to get another pack of cigarettes. "Hum-hmm? Can't move y'er legs huh?" Nick grinned toothily. "Well then! I guess that means that I'll just have to carry you around the place everywhere, just like a princess. Oh? Finally, I've gotten Ellis to say that he'll wear his hat less! Lordy, lordy! It be a miracle!" Nick laughed so hard, he nearly missed what Ellis had said, but thanks to his enhanced hearing he could hear him, plus he felt lip moving against his chest. "Love you to, darling~!"_

_Ellis- laughed with Nick and shook his head, "Ah swear, you get so giddy after we have sex, I love it." He beamed and nuzzled the other's chest, "Ah, I'm only agreein' cause you're hot as hell when ya do that." he grinned and kissed the other's chin, "Yer... god, yer perfect." he hummed, nestling his cheek on the other's chest as he lay there, heart thrumming in his chest._


End file.
